mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sarasue1/MY OCS!
Is this a blog meme or what! Well I guess I'll do it too. I have a couple characters still under development so they may not have big bios. Be wanred this'll be a LONG blog. I'm gonna start by giving you their picutres Marc: A young boy who is completly average exept for his unique hair and the fact he is an elf. He seems too have the worst luck ever and anything bad that can happen to him, will. He's into sports and is often careless. Liz: Liz is a 150 year old, lizard type shadow demon. His real name is Jeremy McRye. He is moody and irritable and hates to be called weak. He also works part time as the grim reaper for he had stolen the grim reapers sythe. Ibby: Ibby is your average sweet moe anime girl. She is very pretty. She loves adventure and cute things. If she ever sees something or someone, she'll immedietly 'huggle' it. Kristine: Kristine is a genious who loves video games and testing on people. She's had a bad past with her family, suffering from physical abuse from her father and being extremly poor. She eventually ran away from home at 15 and has been living in her uncles apartment eversince. She is easily angered. Zoey: Zoey is a wild outgoing young ladie. Her family is wealthy but she stays in a tree house in her backyard most of the time. She is very strong. Dylan: Dylan is a japanese boy who had recently moved to america. He often does covers for japanese music in both japanese and english. He has slight OCD and likes everything around him to be absolutly perfect. Demetri: Demetri is and emo-goth who likes to draw gruesome things. He comes from and abusive and neglegent family who hates him. Emette: After his parents murder and messing with the powers of dark magic, Emette became a half demon. He can control fire and other demons. He works for the shadow lord who commands him to kill people in search for power. Sherry: A young half demon who has no recollation of her past nor friends or family. She brainwashed Emette into thinking she was his sister in order to have something close to a family. She is emotionless and pokerface but very smart. She also can control weapons with telekinesis. Jacob: A snotty spoiled rich boy. He comes from the McRye family, one of the richest families in the U.S. He is a player and a womanizer and like to hit on girls. He is a scardy-cat and a wimp though. May: A girl who loves standing in flower feilds. She seems normal but there is just something about her... Nathan: Is Ibby's twin brother. He is ADHD and bipolar and loves pickles. He is also found of rocket, space and anything si-fi. Tyler: A test subject at a very secret labortory named 'Revile Labortories', and had been locked up there for years. He has had his memory wiped an all traces of his existance before being captured by the lad erased. Rex: A bat type shadow demon. Belong to the 'Shadow Gang' Made up of him and two other powerful demons. He seems to be stuck in the year he died (1976). He is mute and is always seen reading. Hare: A rabbit type shadow demon. He is part of the Shadow gang and is an extremly powerfull demon. Even though he is simply an annoying little punk kid. Mika: A cat type shadow demon. She is part of the Shadow gang with Rex and Hare. She is stealthy and sneaking and is the brains of the group. Zuni and Zork: Two alien sibling who crashlanded on Earth a year ago and captured by Revile Labortories. Zork doesn't trust humans and is over protective of his younger niave sister whereas Zuni believes that humans are adorable and nice. Hin: The single form that the demon triplets Chen Chin and Chun take when they combine into one demon. He is mean, mischievious and perverted. Vleck: A vampire OC that came to me in a dream. He is basicly the embodiement of classic vampirism and loves to use the stereotypes. He wears capes and period clothing and even has a transilvanian accent. He's also a rat and thinks he's better than everyone else. Though he's never in his life met another vampire. Harley: Marc's younger sister. She is not an elf (cause Marc turn into an elf from un natural causes.) She loves cute things and gets the most attention from the parents. She is clingy to her big brother. Cassy: Ibby's future daughter. Izzy: Ibby and Nathan's 18 year old, older sister who dislikes them. She is a goody two-shoes. Sarasue: Ibby and Nathan's mother and former adventurer who hides her past. Lisa and Lily: Two twin witch-ghosts who's hobby is to collect demon hearts and human souls. Lisa is the meaner one and Lily is the sweet one. PC: A computerized robot built by Revile Labortories for gaurd and survalence. Steve: '''A small transforming alien pet owned by Marc. He is commonly in either his regular form or his human form. He loves Marc very much but only calls him Master, never by his actual name. '''Richard: When working part time at Revival Labortories as an assistant, 21 year old richard was wondering down a hall of the subject ward when one of them got loose and bit him. Giving him a horrable infection and turned him into a zombie. He too was then locked up into a cell to potencially live his eternal life there untill he manged to get free. He has some what control over his actions and can most of the time control his canablistic urges. Well there ya go... ALL of my OCs.. this took a LONG time but I hope it was worth it. Category:Blog posts